


Touch

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, anhindrosis, can't feel pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: The first time Steve felt something was the hands of the doctors on his new, stronger body, and it made his skin feel like he had ants crawling all over his flesh.





	Touch

 

* * *

 

 

Before Steve Rogers signed up to be a government lab rat, and before his body was pumped full of super serum, the blond man had a whole boatload of medical issues; from asthma to heart murmurs, scoliosis and color-blindness and deaf in one ear. He was a walking talking miracle before the Serum- only the miracle was that he was still _breathing_. Doctors had told him that it was a damn miracle he was still alive when he was 17, and at 24 they were just _baffled_.

 

One of his issues was that he had trouble _feeling_ things; not emotionally, he wasn’t a sociopath, but _textually_. The multitude of medications and sicknesses that had ravaged his frail body over his life had made his nerves dull, and pain and other feelings against his skin felt almost like it wasn’t there. It had come in handy (much to Bucky’s dismay) when he got into fights since he could just shake off whatever they threw at him, get back up, and do it all, day; he didn’t feel the pain much.

 

He had always had to be careful of being aware of his injuries, since that one time he had walked around with a broken ankle and a stab wound from a bully knife and didn’t notice a thing till he passed out in front of a panicked Bucky. He had woken up in the hospital to Bucky’s furious face that had changed to worry when Steve had explained with complete honesty that he just _didn’t feel_ the stab wound or broken ankle.

 

A round of testing later, he was diagnosed with a newfound disease: **_Anhidrosis._** he had an insensitivity to pain. The doctors couldn’t explain why it carried over to textures, but Steve was almost glad to not have a second thing to add to his already too-long list of ailments.

 

After the serum…

 

The first time Steve felt something was the hands of the doctors on his new, stronger body, and it made his skin feel like he had ants crawling all over his flesh. He didn’t like their touch, the way they squeezed his muscles like he was a toy doll to poke and touch and prod.

 

The first time Steve felt blood was on the fringes of a battle, and he was holding a young soldiers blood inside him the best he can while the young man lay dying in his arms.

The first time he felt pain, he had a bayonet shoved in his gut in the south of France by a scared French soldier that he had unintentionally scared by his size. That had been… indescribable. Agonizing, his first feeling of true pain was like someone had dialed his nerves to th highest setting then set them on fire.

 

Sometimes, he wished the serum hadn’t cured that part of him.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
